The present invention concerns an organopolysiloxane fiber treatment agent composition.
To improve the lubricity of conventional fiber materials, e.g. natural fibers such as cotton, hemp, silk, wool, angora, mohair, etc., regenerated fibers such as rayon, Bemberg, etc.), semisynthetic fibers such as acetate, etc., and synthetic fibers such as polyester, polyacrylonitrile, polyvinyl chloride, vinylon, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamide, Spandex, etc., a fiber treatment agent which contains an organopolysiloxane which contains a group represented by the following formula: EQU --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2
as a main agent has been used. See Japanese Kokoku Patent No. Sho 57(1982)-43673.
If a fiber is treated with said organopolysiloxane which contains a group represented by --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2 however, the water repellency is too high, and if the resulting fiber is used as the constituent material of underwear, towels, etc., the perspiration absorbency and water absorbency are extremely inferior. Moreover, said fiber is spontaneously oxidized over time, and then, yellowish coloration is inevitable.